Ajándék cica Grimmjownak!
by Nikitta
Summary: Grimmjow egyik unalmas hétköznapján egy cica csapódik mellé aki semmi esetre sem akar elmenni kedvenc espadánk mellöl. Vajon kiküldte? Egy hódoló vagy talán épp egy ellenség?
1. Chapter 1

„Ajándék cica Grimmjownak!"

Szép verő fényes napsütés (vagyis holdfény) volt Huceo Mundoban. Zavartalan volt az élet, eltekintve néhány kisebb-nagyobb nézeteltéréstől, mondhatni inkább unalmas csend honolt. Kedvenc espadánk, Grimmjow, is az unalom, miatt döntött úgy, hogy kiruccan egy kicsikét az emberek világába, annak ellenére, hogy Aizen meghagyta minden espadanak, hogy el ne hagyják Las Noches-t. Hiába a szó fogadás nem tartozik Grimmjow erényei közé (de nem baj mi így szeretjük XD). Szóval Grimmjow az emberek világába ment egy kis szórakozást keresni, de csalódnia kellett. Egy erősebb lelket vagy shinigamit vagy bármi mást nem érzett sehol. Ráadásul az emberek még csak nem is látják... Így hát jobb program híján, sétált amerre a lába vitte. Útközben többször is megjegyezte néhány dologra, hogy milyen szánalmasak az emberek, például a kutya futatón teljesen kiakadt. Még hogy egy kis négylábú dögre fecsérelni az időt! – gondolta, mialatt lenéző grimaszt vágva tovább ment. Hosszú, unalmas órákat sétált, amikor egy játszótér mellett haladt el. Mondanom se kell, a gyerekzsivajt sem szívlelte annyira. Az egyik gyerek nyavalygása pedig kimondottan Luppi nyavalygására emlékeztette. Ettől kirázta a hideg, gyorsan el is kapta a tekintetét, de egy másik gyerek meg olyan arcot vágott aminél Wonderwice tekintete is értelmesebb. Már épp tovább akart menni, amikor érezte, hogy valami birizgálja a hakamájának szélét. Le is nézett, hogy megtudja ki a tettes.

- Mi a...? – lepődött meg, ugyan is egy kis fehér macska játszott a ruhájával. – Ez az izé lát engem? – tette fel a kérdés magának, majd megpróbálta lerázni a cicát, de a kis cseles erősen belekapaszkodott az anyagba. Így amikor Grimmjow felemelte a lábát, a macska ott lógott rajta. Még párszor megpróbálta, de mind hiába. A kiscica nem akarta elengedni újonnan szerzett játékát, míg végül Grimmjow megelégelte a dolgot. Két ujjal megfogta a macskát kék nyakörvénél, majd szemmagasságig felemelte.

- Héj, te kis dög, kezdesz nagyon, de nagyon idegesíteni! – mondta félelmetes arckifejezéssel, amire a cica csak kedves boci szemekkel nyávogott egyet és továbbra is Grimmjowot figyelte, aki egyre dühösebb lett. Pár percig még farkas szemet nézett a macskával, majd egy hümmögés kíséretében elengedte az állatot, aki hangtalanul ért földet. Azonban a cica még mindig bámulta Grimmjowot, néha megejtve egy barátságos nyávogást.

- Még egyet nyávogsz és elhajítalak a város másik felébe! – mondta dühösen a macskát figyelve, aki pár pillanatig csöndben maradt (pont annyi ideig, hogy Grimmjow azt higgye sikerült csendre bírnia), majd ismét nyávogott egy barátságosat. Grimmjow már tényleg ott tartott, hogy fogja a macskát és áthajítja a fél városon, azonban nem akarta, nagyon, felhúzni magát így inkább elfordult és tovább indult az utcán. Tett pár métert, de érzékei azt súgták, hogy valaki követi. Meg is állt és hátra nézett. Senki nem volt ott, így automatikusan lenézett a lábához, ahol a fehér kiscica ült és barátságosan nyávogott.

Kaját akarsz, mi?! – nézett le rá az espada, amire csak egy nyávogás volt a válasz. – Hát nem kapsz! – mondta, majd újra elindult. Pár méter után ismét érezte, hogy követik. Hátra fordult, de már rögtön a lábához nézett, ahol a kiscica ismét rátalált a hakamára és játékosan piszkálta azt. Grimmjow csak egy egyszerű láblendítéssel arrébb lökte a macskát, majd egy gyors mozdulattal eltűnt a helyszínről. Legközelebb 200 méterre onnan és 20 méterre a levegőben jelent meg. Egy kicsit még nézte a várost majd eltűnt.

Útja vissza vezetett Las Nochesbe. Miközben haladt az egyforma folyosókon újra hallotta a macska nyávogást. Már dühösen fordult hátra, ám nem látott semmit. Többször is meggyőződött arról, hogy csak képzelte és az az idegesítő, fehér bolhazsák (ahogy ő hívta magába) nincs itt. Kissé lenyugodva folytatta útját és örült, hogy senkivel sem találkozott út közben. Még csak az kéne most neki, hogy Ulquiorrát és az ő hülye szövegét hallgassa, hogy „Aizen-sama nem adott neked engedélyt arra, hogy elhagyd Las Noches-t." Már a gondolat is felidegesítette. Dühösen haladt végig a folyosókon, először majd halálra unja magát ezért az emberek világába megy. Ott az ég adta egy világon nincs semmi érdekes. Ráadásul az a kis fehér bolhazsák is felidegesítette, most meg magát idegesítette fel, ahogy Ulquiorra kioktató szövegére gondolt. Mi jöhet ma még? Bármi is legyen ha felidegesíti akkor meghal. Evvel a gondolattal lépett be egy szobába, ahol már Fracciónjai várták. Mindenki ott volt, valaki a szoba közepén lévő kanapén ült, mások meg vagy álltak valahol vagy épp a földön ültek. Mindenki felkapta a fejét amikor Grimmjow hirtelen kivágta az ajtót, majd belépett és bevágta a már említett tárgyat.

Amint látom, nem nagyon találtál semmi szórakozást. – mondta a kanapén ülő Shawlong, amire Grimmjow csak egyet mordult. D-Roy épp megakart szólalni, amikor Grimmjow közbe vágott

Aki felmer idegesíteni azt megölöm! – egy darabig csöndben maradtak, kíváncsian bámultak a dühös, még mindig az ajtónak támaszkodó főnöküket.

Valaki nagyon felidegesíthette.. – jött a nyilvánvaló megjegyzés D-Roytól. Ahogy kimondta, azonnal mindenki csendre intette. De késő volt Grimmjow dühösen ellökte a faltól magát és újra kivágta az ajtót.

Nincs nekem idegem titeket hallgatni! – mondta dühösen, majd megfordult és elindult kifelé, ám Fracciónjai értetlen hümmögése megállította. Visszafordult, hogy megnézze mi ütött beléjük, ám igen csak meglepődött amikor mindenki értetlenül bámult rá. Il Forte nevetéssel küzdve próbált valamit elmondani, miközben Grimmjow lábára mutatott.

Mi van!? – nézett rájuk ám választ nem kapott. – Mi a franc bajotok van?

- Se-semmi csak-csak a lá-lábad! Nézd meg... hátulról. – mondta a röhögést elfojtva Il Forte. Grimmjow erre érthetetlenül pislogott, majd a válla fölött a lábára nézett... Újra elfogta düh, ugyan is a kis fehér macska ott lógott kb. térd magasságba a hakamába kapaszkodva.

- Mi..a? TE KIS BOLHAFÉSZEK MÉG MINDIG ITT VAGY?! - mordult rá a macskára, majd megpróbálta lerázni magáról. Il Forténél itt elszakadt a cérna. Hangos röhögésbe tört ki, ami a többieket is nevetésre késztette. – ENGED EL A HAKAMÁMAT TE KIS SZŐRGOLYÓ! TI MEG NE RÖHGJETEK! – mordult rá az arracarokra. Itt elégelte meg, lehajolt és erővel lecibálta a kis macskát a nadrágjáról. Majd mikor sikerrel járt, ismét a nyakörvénél fogva emelte fel, aztán rámordult és elengedte. Miután a cica földet ért keservesen nyávogott egyet majd Grimmjowra nézett nagy boci szemekkel, aki dühös szemekkel meredt a kis állatra. Már majdnem ott tartott, hogy az első kezébe kerülő tárgyat (vagy épp személyt) rá vágja a macskára.

- Amint látom nem nagyon szívleled ezt a macskát... – jegyezte meg Il Forte

- Miből jöttél rá? Csak nem abból, hogy épp azon gondolkodom, hogy hogyan csináljak belőle prémet! – mondta gúnyosan Grimmjow, amire a kiscica nyávogott egy barátságosat.

- Úgy látom tetszel neki... – nevetett tovább Il Forte. – De nem hiszem, hogy egy kesztyűnél többet tudnál belőle csinálni. – ehhez Grimmjownak már nem volt hozzá fűzni valója. Csak dühösen méregette a cicát, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy szabaduljon meg tőle... meg utána drága Fracciónjaitól, akik még mindig kellemesen kuncogtak Grimmjowon, amikor Il Forte hirtelen abbahagyta a nevetést. Felállt a kanapétól és a macskához sétált. Grimmjow ezt csak akkor vette észre amikor a férfi lehajolt és felvette a macskát.

- Helyes! Vidd is a közelemből ezt a kis szörnyeteget. Meg is tarthatod, amíg én nem látom! Az emberek világa óta követ! – mondta mialatt Il Fortét nézte aki a macska nyakörvével csinált épp valamit.

- Nem lehet, hogy üldözési mániád van? Kötve hiszem, hogy egy kiscica tudatosan követ. – mondta, amivel csak azt érte el, hogy minden bizonnyal felkerült Grimmjow „Megölendők" listájára. – Mellesleg eszem ágában sincs megtartani. Csak van valami a nyakörvére csatolva. Majd levett a macska nyakörvéről egy kis papírt és letette a macskát, majd elolvasta a papírt. Szája újra mosolyra húzódott (inkább vigyorra), ahogy odafordította a papírt Grimmjownak, hogy ő is elolvassa.

**„**_**Ajándék cica Grimmjownak!:)  
**_

_**UI.: A cica megérzi a szellemi energiádat,**_

_**így követni tud mindenhová **_

_**UI2.: A neve Grimmcica!**_

- MI A...!?

- Hát nem édes? Grimmcica... – tört ki röhögésbe Il Forte, majd a többiek is, kivéve Grimmjowot.

- Mond ki ezt a nevet még egyszer és lenyomom a torkodon ezt a kis szőrzsákot!! – mondta, már vészesen halkan az espada.

- Ugyan Grimmjow! Ne legyél már ilyen. Mit tud neked ártani egy macska? – kérdezte nevetés közbe Shawlong. – Biztos egy hódolod küldte...

- Inkább egy ellensége.. – mondta Il Forte miközben Grimmjow kitépte a kezéből a papírt és ezernyi darabra tépte, majd a nyakörvénél fogva felkapta a macskát.

- Szóval érzed a szellemi energiámat? – kérdezte a macskát, amire az csak nyávogott egyet.

- Mondcsak! Ki a franc küldött? – jött az újabb kérdés utána az újabb nyávogás

- Menj is vissza hozzá! – mondta majd oda adta a nyávogó macskát Il Forténak, majd elindult kifelé.

- Ki küldte? – kérdezte komoly arccal Il Forte.

- Idióta! Ha tudnám szerinted nem mentem volna már el, hogy megöljem!? – fordult vissza dühösen Grimmjow.

- De... csak az előbb annyira elbeszélgettél vele, hogy azt hittem, hogy érted amit nyávog? – vakarta a fejét Il Forte, miközben vigyorgott. Grimmjow itt már a kardja után nyúlt...

- Jó, jó bocsi! - védekezett Il Forte. Grimmjow nem szólt semmit csak sietős léptekkel elhagyta a szobát. Il Forte megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet, hogy megúszta. Majd lenézett a kezében lévő doromboló macskára, aki nyávogott egy kedveset majd kiugrott a férfi kezéből és Grimmjow után szaladt.

- Hát ez elment.... – jegyezte meg Shawlong. – Amint utoléri Grimmjowot az élete véget ért szerencsétlen jószágnak.

- Nem nagyon hiszem. – válaszolt Il Forte, mire a többiek rácsodálkoztak. – Nagy szellemi energiája van a macskának, bárki küldte gondoskodott róla, hogy Grimmjowot csak az idegösszeroppanás mentse meg tőle. – fejtette ki vigyorogva.

- MI A..? TE MÁR MEGINT ITT VAGY? HÉ! HÉ! ENGEDD EL A HAKAMÁMAT! TE KIS DÖG! – hallották a folyosóról Grimmjow dühös hangját.

- Utolérte... – jegyezte meg Shawlong.

- Valószínű... – helyeselt Il Forte, majd újra visszatért a jó kedvük.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ajándék cica Grimmjownak!"

Már lassan 3 napja annak, hogy Grimmjow unalom űzés céljából az emberek világába ment egy kis mókát keresni és egy lerázhatatlan kis cicát talált. Azóta már többször kapott idegösszeroppanást. Bárhová ment a cica követte és állandóan csak barátságosan nyávogott és nyávogott, hogy Grimmjow véletlenül se felejtse el őt egy pillanatra sem. Természetesen ezen mindenki nagyon jól mulatott még Ulquiorra is meg engedett tikokban egy halvány mosolyt amikor Grimmjow, már szokássá váltan, próbálta lerázni a hakamájába kapaszkodó kisállatot. A kis cica egyik hasonló akciója után már odáig fajult a dolog, hogy Grimmjow a kardjával akarta felnégyelni szerencsétlen kis cicát, ám bárhogyan is próbálkozott csak az értelmetlen össze-vissza hadonászásig jutott. A kis cica minden egyes vágást egy könnyed ugrással vagy épp lépéssel kikerült. Mind ezt hihetetlen gyorsan, így aztán távolról úgy nézett ki, hogy a kis cica egy helyben áll és barátságosan nyávog, mialatt Grimmjow dühöngve lóbálja a kardját körülötte és egyre dühösebb lesz. Grimmjow balszerencséjére Gin ezt az egész jelenetet végignézte és mondanom se kell kis híja volt, hogy megfulladjon a nagy röhögés közepette.

- Ejnye, ejnye! A hatodik espada még egy ilyen kis, aranyos cicát sem tud eltalálni a kardjával? – kérdezte nevetés közben, majd lehajolt és megsimogatta a kiscica fejét aki hálásan nyávogott egyet erre.

Majd ha a te nyakadon lóg 3 napja akkor mond, hogy aranyos! – morogta dühösen Grimmjow és már készült az újabb csapásra.

- Ej, ej arra semmi szükség... – állította meg Grimmjow kardját. – Mit is mondtál? Mi a neve a cicának? – kérdezte megjátszott töprengéssel.

- Nem mondtam semmit! Nincs neve! Ez csak egy kis bolhafészek! – vágta rá dühösen. Gin eleresztette ezt a füle mellett, majd, mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatta a töprengést.

- Nekem úgy rémlik, mintha Il Forte azt mondta volna, hogy... mit is mondott?... Á megvan! Azt mondta, hogy a cica neve Grimmcica! Találó név! – mondta, majd ismét elkezdett nevetni, ahogy látta Grimmjow, a dühtől egyre jobban elsötétülő, arcát.

- Szóval Il Forte, mi? – suttogta vészesen halkan, majd ölni akaró pillantásokkal Ginre nézett, aki elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy menekülőt fújjon. Így alig egy pillanat alatt már a folyosó másik végén volt, de még itt is tisztán hallotta Grimmjow hangját.

HA MÉG EGYSZER KI MERED MONDANI AZT A SZÓT, AKKOR LENYOMOM A TORKODÓN A SAJÁT KARDODAT!! – kiáltott Gin után, majd a lábára nézett. – TE MEG HAGYD ABBA A HAKAMÁM BIRIZGÁLÁSÁT!!! ENNYIRE KELL VAGY MI???? - nos, igen a kiscica megint megtalálta kedvenc játékát, ami nem más volt, mint Grimmjow fehér hakamája. Nem tétlenkedett sokat már tapasztalatból tudta, hogy nem tudja egyszerűen lerázni a macskát, így hát, már rutinosan, lehajolt és két ujját bele akasztotta a nyakörvbe majd elindult. Út közben elhatározta magát ha törik ha szakad, ő, a hatodik espada, meg fog szabadulni ettől a kis szőrgolyótól. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy hogyan?

Az első ötlet ami eszébe jutott az volt, hogy visszaviszi az emberek világába. Ám hamar rá jött, hogy ez a terv nem működne, ugyan is tegnap előtt egy felderítő küldetést kapott az emberek világába. Természetesen azonnal lecsapott a lehetőségre. Az volt az első és utolsó alkalom amikor kimondottan figyelt arra, hogy a kis cica kövesse, SŐT ő vitte át a kapun. Miután végzett a feladatával egy félre eső helyen lerakta a macskát és rá rakott egy dobozt, gondosan megnézve mindenhol, hogy nincs-e rajta véletlenül lyuk. Mivel nem talál, nyugodtan megfordul és készült volna elmenni, de még egyszer hátra nézett. Halotta, ahogy a cica keservesen nyávog a doboz alatt, majd a doboz „elindult" de hamar neki ütközött egy falnak. Grimmjow elégedett mosollyal az arcán visszatért Las Nochesbe. Boldogan vágta ki szobája ajtaját, tudván, hogy a macska nincs ott. De tévednie kellett, ahogy belépett a kanapéról azonnal meghallotta a túlságosan is ismerős nyávogást. Dühe azonnal visszatért....

Az emlékek felidézéséből a már említett nyávogás rángatta vissza a valóságba. Még mindig a fehér folyósokon sétál, kezében a nyakörvénél logó macskával. Tehát ez a terv kudarcra van ítélve.

Első ötlet, a „hagyjuk a macskát az emberek világába és szenvedjenek vele ők" elvetve.

Második ötletként az jutott eszébe, hogy rá sózza valamelyik szerencsétlen idiótára a macskát. Első belegondolásra jó ötletnek tűnt, de ahogy jobban belegondolt rá jött, hogy essem fog működni. Amikor Luppi először látta a macskát rögtön belekezdett, hogy milyen aranyos, meg, hogy honnan van, Grimmjownak ettől kis híján felfordult a gyomra és már ott tartott, hogy fejbe vágja az arrancart, amikor Luppi feltette azt a kérdést, hogy neki adja-e? Grimmjownak azonnal elszállt a dühe és először (és valószínűleg utoljára) megadta Luppinak azt amit akar, avval a feltétellel, hogy soha többet nem akarja látni a macskát. Fél óráig tartott, csak... aztán a macska megint ott volt Grimmjow lábánál és a hakamával játszott.

Második ötlet, a „majd egy idiótára rá sózzuk és akkor majd mi röhögünk rajta" elvetve.

Hosszú percekig élő teljes csöndet, csak a kiscica néhány kíváncsi nyávogása törte meg. Azonban Grimmjow nem figyelt rá, hanem tovább sétált a folyóson, működő ötletek után kutakodva. Nem jutott semmi értelmes az eszébe, őszintén szólva nem is nagyon tudott gondolkodni, mert ahogy próbálta kizárni a fejéből a macskát és annak a hangját a kis állat úgy sűrítette a nyávogást. Ráadásul a nyávogások az idő elteltével nem csak sűrűsödtek hanem egyre hangosabbak is lettek. Így aztán Grimmjowban újra fellobbant a düh és eszébe jutott a hatékonyabb, legbiztosabb módszer. Egyszerűen elteszi láb alól a cicát (bocsi ha egy kicsit szadistának tűnik XD) A gondolataiban már egymást rohamozták a jobbnál jobb ötletek, hogy hogyan hallgatassa el örökre a cicát. Tipikus Grimmjow-os vigyor és elszánt szemek kíséretében felemelte a macskát szemmegaságig.

Na, hogy akarsz meghalni? – kérdezte miközben a cicát szemlélte. Az állat értetlen tekintettel nézett vissza Grimmjowra, majd a kellő hatásszünet után jó kedvűen nyávogott egyet.

Épp az imént kérdeztem, hogy hogy akarsz meghalni, erre CSAK nyávogsz? – kérdezte fenyegetően, jól megnyomva a 'csak' szót. A válasz erre természetesen egy kedves nyávogás volt. És itt volt az a pillanat amikor a cica hálát adhatott Ulquiorrának. Ugyan is a negyedik espada közbe szólása mentette meg attól, hogy Grimmjow egyszerűen megfojtsa.

- Grimmjow! – szólt a szokásos semmit törődöm hangján.

- Mi van? Mit akarsz? Átmetél állatvédőbe? – kérdezte gúnyosan, miközben leengedte a kezét, így a macska ismét a nyakörvénél fogva lógott.

- Nem érdekel mit csinálsz avval a macskával, de Aizen-sama hívat minden espadát. – mondta majd megfordult és elindult, majd nem sokkal később el is tűnt az egyik kanyarba.

- Remek! Már csak ez kellett! Még egy unalmas megbeszélés.... – mondta kissé lehiggadva, de a kis cica újabb nyávogása, visszaterelte gondolatait ahhoz a témához, aminél tartott, de most kicsit nyugodtabban kezelte a helyzetet. Nem tűnt rossz ötletnek egyszerűen megölni a macskát, csak az a baj, hogy volt egy bökkenő... ami ismét kudarcba ítélte a tervet.

Előző éjszaka, mielőtt Grimmjow elment volna aludni, rábízta Il Fortéra a macskát és meghagyta neki, hogy ha a mai nap folyamán még egyszer látja beváltja az ígéretét és lenyomja a torkán a kiscicát... nem is rossz ötlet! Meg is szabadul a macskától és még arról is kezeskedik, hogy Il Forte ne fecsegjen többet. Már büszkén el is könyvelte magának, hogy reggel első dolga lesz, mindenki szeme láttára lenyomni Il Forte torkán a cicát. Hisz úgy sem fogja tudni magánál tartani a macskát, ahogy egy kicsit elbóbiskol a macska úgy is meglép és jön, hogy őt idegesítse. Il Forténak már el van könyvelve a végzete. Ezen magában is elmosolyodott. Úgy döntött, hogy inkább megvárja amíg a macska oda jön hozzá, nem akarta, hogy reggel arra ébredjen, hogy a kis cica az ágya mellett nyávog. Így hát csak várt és várt. Már bőven éjszaka volt amikor kifogyott belőle a buzgalom és az álmosság elnyomta. Kellemeset álmodott, amin még álmában is vigyorgott. Álmában sikerült rá sóznia Ichigora a macskát. Röhögés kíséretében nézte ahogy a cica Ichigot idegesíti, ahogy shinigami próbál meg szabadulni a „tele energiával" kis cicától. Majd hirtelen abba hagyja a nevetést, mert minden honnan kis cicák kezdenek elözönleni és mindegyik az ő hakamájával akart játszani. Próbált menekülni, de a kis cicák mindenütt ott voltak. Majd hirtelen az egyik kis cica bele mélyesztette a karmait Grimmjow mellkasába... Az espada hirtelen riadt fel álmából. Pedig olyan szép álomnak ígérkezett. Körbe nézett. Az ágyában feküdt, ott ahol elnyomta az álom, minden érintetlen volt sehol egy macska. Már kezdett megnyugodni amikor észre vette, hogy mellkasán tényleg ott van a karmolás nyoma és egy kicsit még vérzik is. Azt tekintette az ölébe siklott. A kis fehér cica ott feküdt, félig hátra bukfenc állásban. Valószínűleg Grimmjow mellkasán aludt és amikor Grimmjow a karmolására felriadt ő végig bukfencezett az espada hasán. Grimmjow letörölte a mellkasáról a vért, majd dühösen a kis cicára nézett. Itt telt be a pohár, de most mér végleg. Felemelte a cicát és egyszerűen lelőtte egy bara-val (azt hiszem így hívják, az az izé ami olyan mint a Cero csak sokkal gyengébb). Már majdnem nyugtázta egy elégedett sóhajjal, hogy végre megszabadult a cicától, amikor feltűnt, hogy a cica ott ül az ölébe és bár a bara telibe találta azon kívül, hogy egy kicsit füstölgött a jobb füle semmi baja nem volt. Grimmjow erre már nem tudott mit tenni, ráadásul fáradt is volt. Úgy hogy visszafeküdt aludni a macskát meg lerakta a földre. Azonban a cica nem maradt ott, vissza mászott Grimmjow mellkasára. Párszor még lejátszódott ez a jelenet, aztán Grimmjow megunta és hagyta, hogy a macska kényelmesen aludjon rajta...

Miközben emlékeiből visszatért a jelenbe, Grimmjow magában megjegyezte, hogy agy szőrszála sem görbült az ő barájától, akkor valószínűleg a Ceroval sem fog sokra menni.

Harmadik ötlet, a „egyszerűen, nagyszerűen és hatékonyan oldjuk meg a problémát, ergo csináljunk belőle sült macskát" elvetve.

Így hát kedvenc espadánk értelmes ötlet nélkül battyogott tovább a folyóson egészen addig a teremig ahol a megbeszéléseket szokták tartani. Az ajtóban megállt és elengedte a macskát, aki hangtalanul ért földet, majd nyávogott egyet. Lelkiekben felkészült a többi espada gúnyos megjegyzéseire és már kezdte tervezgetni, hogy mivel fog vissza vágni. 3 napja, mióta ez a kis szőrzsák itt van azóta egy értelmes megbeszélés sem volt, mert valahogy mindig ott kötött ki a társaság, hogy a röhögéssel küzdenek. Ez általában Szayel Aporro, Nnoitora és Gin triójának volt köszönhető.

Hirtelen vágta ki az ajtót Grimmjow, amire mindenki odafordult. Már mindenki ott volt, tehát ő jött utoljára. Beljebb lépett és elindult a helye felé. A kis cica természetesen boldogan követte és néha megejtett egy nyávogást. Természetesen ezt nem hagyhatták szó nélkül.

- Látom még mindig, meg van a kis házi kedvenced. – jegyezte meg Szayel, miközben Grimmjow elsétált mellette. – Tudod egész kis, aranyos jószág... megkérdőjelezhetetlen a hűsége. – folytatta miközben a cica is elsétált mellette. Grimmjow ezeket a megjegyzéseket elengedte a füle mellett.

- Ha már a macskánál tartunk itt nincs helye. – mondta komolyan Tousen.

- Óó emiatt ne aggódj Tousen. – lépett elő az árnyékból Gin. Grimmjow már itt rosszat sejtett, nagyon rosszat. Gyorsan ki kéne találnia valamit, mert ha Gin rá kezdi, ott nincs köszönet. Legalább is neki nincs az biztos, de sajnos elkésett Gin rögtön folytatta.

- Személyes tapasztalatom alapján az kis cica igen nagy vetélytársa lehet Grimmjownak a hatodik espada posztra.

- Mi van? – kérdezett közbe Nnoitora.

- Ó semmi. csak ugye bár ha valaki legyőzi az egyik espadát akkor a győztes lesz az új espada. Én pedig a saját szememmel láttam, hogy Grimmjownak igen csak komoly gondot jelent még csak megvágni is azt a cicát. – nézett Grimmjowra, akin ismét kezd kitörni a düh.

- Amint látom, Grimmjow arcára rá van írva, hogy igazam van. – folytatta vigyorogva.

- Kikerülte a kardot! – dühödött fel az espada.

- Ó hát persze! – játszott tovább Gin. – Mindenkinek világos, hogy egy kis cica simán kikerüli a támadásaidat.

- Ne már, hogy egy macskát sem tudsz megvágni? – kezdett nevetve Nnoitora. Már mindenkinek ott volt az arcán, hogy nem kell sok és röhögő görcs lesz megint ebből és sajnos Grimmjow nagyon jól tudta, hogy Gin kezében van az aduász... hála Il Forténak. Azonban Grimmjownak most igazán nagy szerencséje volt. Aizen arcáról leírt, hogy most kivételesen normális megbeszélést akar és nem nagyon tetszik neki Gin incselkedése ezért hát még az előtt leállította a nevetés mielőtt elkezdődött volna.

- Hagyjátok abba és szálljatok le a macska témáról. – mondta halkan, amire mindenkinek elszállt az utolsó jó kedve is. Ennek Grimmjow örült a legjobban, a szerencse végre mellé állt... vagy még sem?

- Jaj, milyen durván hangzik... – tűnődött hangosan Gin. Senki nem tudta miről beszél, de sajnos Grimmjow sejtette mire fog kilukadni.

- Szegény cicát mindenki csak macskának hívja vagy cicának vagy kis szőrgolyónak. Pedig van ám rendes neve, ugye Grimmjow? – kérdezte az espadát aki már gondolatban darabokra tépte Gint.

- Egyszer megöllek, Ichimaru!! Téged is meg ezt kis szőrzsákot is!! És nincs neve!! – mondta dühösen.

- Jaj, ugyan hisz van neve! Grimmcica, nem? – kérdezte értetlenül és meglepően sokáig bírta visszatartani a nevetést. Először mindenki értetlenül pislogott, majd amikor már Aizen elmosolyodott, egyszerre mindenkiből tört ki (a saját formájában) a nevetés. Ulquiorra halványan mosolygott és azt is próbálta elrejteni. Szayel nyíltan röhögött. Nnoitora már szinte az asztalon feküdt a röhögéstől. Grimmjow meg továbbra is dühös pillantásokkal átkozta Gint, aki sajnálkozást megjátszva vigyorgott. Aztán Aizen törte meg a nevetést.

- Amint látom ebből sem lesz megbeszélés! – már mindenkinek ismerős volt ez a mondat, ami azt jelentette, hogy mehetnek. Grimmjow viharzott ki először a teremből, nyomában a cicával. Majd utána a kicsit később azok akik tudták magukat irányítani. A legvégén meg Nnoitora hagyta el a termet aki már könnyezett a röhögéstől. Így végül a teremben nem maradt senki csak a három shinigami és Szayel aki még mindig a nevetéssel küzdött.

- Nem mondom, találó neveket tudsz kitalálni Ichimaru! – mondta amikor már kezdett újra normális ütembe lélegezni.

- Amint látom, már nem bánod, hogy erre a célra oda adta azt a prototípust? – kérdezte Aizen.

- Azért lett volna mire használnom, ráadásul már 1 éve dolgoztam rajta. Aztán meg, hogy pont egy macska testébe tenni... – mondta már komolyan.

- Értékelem a munkádat Szayel Aporro. Fontos célt szolgált.

- Milyen célt? Nem csak a szórakoztatásra kellett? – kérdezte érthetetlenül.

- Ez csak egy mellék hatása, a cél az volt, hogy Grimmjow megtanulja, hogy engedély nélkül ne mászkáljon el. – mondta majd intett Szayelnek, hogy távozzon. Az espada el is indult kifelé, de még egyszer visszaszólt.

- Számításaim szerint még 7 napig bírja, aztán megsemmisül. – mondta majd elhagyta a termet.

- Csak a szívatásra kellett! Ezt most találtad ki! – vádolta meg Aizent Gin.

- Meg lehet! – mosolygott sejtelmesen az exshinigami.


End file.
